


Nervous Energy

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: Quentin finds it hard sometimes to say what's on his mind.





	Nervous Energy

It couldn’t have been a more beautiful day.

Y/N was sitting on a bench beneath a big tree, half reading, half watching the sun trickle through the leaves, and wondering if summer would last a bit longer this year. Not that fall in New York wasn’t perfection, it was, but the warm weather was a comfort after the long year she’d been having.

She followed a speck of dust as it danced in the sunny void between here and there, watching as it descended on a gentle breeze. When it hit the edge of the book in her lap, Y/N felt him. He was close, just a twinkle of the soul she’d come to recognise. His aura danced behind her, almost twitching as he made his way over to where she sat.

Y/N closed her eyes and focused on it, letting the fragmented pixels in her mind’s eye take form until she saw him clearly.

Quentin ambled towards her, ignoring the stone path to step onto the grass. His hair was tucked neatly behind his ears, his satchel slung across his chest; his eyes were set upon Y/N, filled with purpose and just a hint of fear. His lips moved nervously as he talked to himself, and his fingers hooked around the strap of his bag, picking, twitching, expelling a bit of nervous energy.

Y/N couldn’t hear his whispers, but she laughed at his body language. He took two steps forward, and then a single one back, spinning on his heel as he thought better of his plans. Y/N knew he was coming for her, and she knew how hard it must be for him. 

Again he spun, returning to his path, and Y/N smiled into the sun, lifting her face to its warmth. When he was close enough that his feet pushing into the soft grass hit her ears, Y/N turned slowly and offered a gentle smile.

“Hey,” she said, catching him off guard. For all his preparations, he was not ready for the brilliance of her smile, or the softness of her voice.

He swallowed hard and tugged at his bag, shifting on the balls of his feet. “Hey, Y/N. I, uh…”

Y/N could see the exact second when the gears began to slow. His eyes grew a little wider, his lips parted a bit more. He held his breath and fought with himself, but Y/N couldn’t let his anxiety win. Not this battle, not this time. She spun around and set her hands on the bench beside her, leaning forward, trying to act casual. She looked up, squinting into the sunshine, searching for his eyes. When she found them, she smiled and took the leap for both of them.

“So,” she said, snapping him back into reality. “You gonna take me out or what?”

“W-what?” he stammered, smiling awkwardly. His fingers scratched behind his left ear and a blush broke out over his cheeks.

“Well, I was gonna wait for you to ask me out, but no one has that kinda time,” Y/N teased, kicking her feet over the lawn.

Quentin looked down at her swinging feet and smiled, seeming to find courage in her forwardness. “Y/N,” he said confidently, “would you like to go out with me tonight?”

“Quentin,” she sighed happily, standing up slowly, “I would love to.”


End file.
